


the hill house tragedy: yvette page

by SkyRose



Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, News Media, POV Outsider, basically this is a true crime blog post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: The story of Yvette Page's death is full lethal secrets, cover-ups, and affairs.
Relationships: Mrs. White/Yvette (Clue)
Series: Ladies Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2019





	the hill house tragedy: yvette page

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new! Watched Clue last weekend so naturally I had to write something. This meant to be something written roughly in the modern day.
> 
> For ladiesbingo.

We continue our Hill House series with the story of Yvette Page. Again, names of the murders have not been released to the public so aliases will be used.

Not much is known of Yvette Page’s childhood. She grew up in rural France. Her parents led normal lives. Most of what is known begins in Yvette’s teenage years, when her remarkable beauty led to the attention of many men in her town. Rumors say Yvette got involved with a wealthy real estate agent who provided her with the many to move to the United States.

Yvette started working as a maid once she moved and continued up until her death. Unfortunately, Yvette was often coerced into intimate relationships with many of the men she worked for. A decade before her death she met the woman who would kill her.

Due to the FBI secrecy, little is known about the culprit. Her alias is Mrs. White, a name too simple and innocent for the life she is said to have lived. One source claimed Mrs. White had many husbands and some marriages ended in suspicious circumstances. I tried to reach out to the source for further information but they did not reply.

During one of these marriages, Yvette came to work under Mrs. White. Investigators originally believed Mrs. White killed Yvette during the dinner party at Hill House due to a jealous rage after they received a tip that one of Mrs. White’s husbands had an affair with Yvette.

Investigators found a diary belonging to Yvette. It was written in French, so they had to wait for it to be translated. Meanwhile, the rumors went public which only led to more speculations and lies to spread. 

The truth, in some ways, was more tragic.

Yvette’s diary did detail an affair but it was not with Mrs. White’s husbands, it was with Mrs. White herself. Investigators say Mrs. White initially denied any sexual involvement with Yvette when interrogated about the diary. Once a maid uniform was found in Mrs. White’s closet, as well as a torn photograph of a nude woman resembling Yvette, Mrs. White admitted the truth.

Mrs. White had strangled Yvette with a rope because she feared Yvette was going to reveal the truth to the other party-goers. Such a relationship would have been quite the scandal, and Mrs. White already had other scandals she was trying to cover up. 

Yvette Page died at the age of 32. Her parents were devastated with by news, as she was their only child. 

Perhaps she quit her job under Mrs. White because she feared for her life. Were there early signs that Mrs. White was dangerous? Unfortunately, the confidential files that hold these answers may never be opened to the public.

Let’s hold Mrs. White accountable, remember to sign the petition to get the names of all the Hill House murders released to the public. These people may be living amongst us!

Next week in our Hill House series, prepare for the story of a young woman who drove down a rainy road on a dark night to deliver a singing telegram.


End file.
